The Devil May Care
by DarkForgiveness
Summary: When Trafalgar Law's half brother drags him out to experience the night life of Edo - he never expected to actually enjoy himself; never mind find love and affection for one Monkey D. Luffy - the son of the shop owner .Set in 1872; just after the Edo Era.
1. Chapter 1

This story is one I have always wanted write; the OP characters in Edo Japan or the era just after it. Just a fair warning this story will have a lot of footnotes because I'm writing everything as traditional and everything n between. So if you don't understand what I'm talking about follow the number and the footnote - it'll explain things in detail.

Just a warning; this story like all my others is slash; the pairing:

**Trafalgar Law x Monkey D. Luffy**

A dark angst like many know my stories for but I'm sure you guys will like the setting and the story.

* * *

><p>Hushed silence was only the illusion of the vast room; echoing a silence that spelled of tensions, excitements and a love of life that neither dancer nor audience had ever hoped to achieve so utterly freely. Deep in the darkness of promise blossomed a flower of both a deadly poison but the sweetest of smells; a lure into sinful indulgence. For teal eyes it was a sight to observe the growth of a sensuality that shouldn't be legalized no matter the beauty that danced before him now. A lithe body that moved to its own rhythm of righteousness that was as infectious as the atmosphere that hung around the teen as the sweetest perfumed cloud. It was the personification of magnificence that couldn't be contained by a mere room...<p>

Even several metres away from the stage and observing the events as they unfolded now; Trafalgar Law could only say that he never expected his first experience in a Geisha House to be such an interisting one. He had never seen such a nimble, flexible body before and much less on a seventeen year old boy who displayed the grace that even most women couldn't find. It was beauty in movement the way those limbs swayed to the tantalizing music of the Shamisen that was being played expertly by a woman with fiery orange hair and dressed in a pink kimono with silver butterflies. Hair the darkest of black; short but long enough to cover the boy's eyes as he bent forward gave forth a more mysterious air and grace.

Law was entranced even when the boy wasn't even the main attraction of the dance. It seemed that the teen had somehow transcended all gender; his body both lithe and nimble was definitely that of a man but those large black eyes was more expressive than the women who danced with him. Half his fringe was combed back by an intricate kanzashi (1*) of pearl sculpted water lilies, rhinestones and intricate detailed swirls of work of an experienced silversmith. The beauty was only added by the long deep red susohiki(2*) with a golden dragon that decorated the intricate pattern of red, black and white silk whilst the kimono's hem dragged along the floor behind the black haired beauty; adding another admirable feature to the performer. To say Law was speechless would be an understatement.

He was startled from his thoughts when a cup of sake was pushed into his hand; his brother who had dragged him out of his comfortable mansion just to 'experience the night life' was trying to make it up to him for angering Law. After their father had passed away a few months ago of an illness; the man had left Law with the title of Daimyo and lost in a completely foreign country. Law was of European and Japanese descent and had lived in Edo since he had returned from his studies in England five years ago. He was the youngest qualified surgeon in England ever; often being called a true and rare genius at the age of eighteen. Yet his morbid outlook on life had often earned him the title of 'Surgeon of Death'.

Just after the new ruler was established at the fall of the Tokugawa government; Law had returned from England - the country he had been born in, in order to return to his father. He soon learned that even though his father had left him with a large inheritance and a title - the people often attacked him for that title; hence the reason why he started training to use the nodachi(3*) five years ago and mastered it in the true fashion of his genius. Even when he had enough money to hire a samurai to protect his life; Law still preferred to do things himself. Now when people looked at him; he merely seemed like a wandering samurai in a travelling cloak, traditional geta, a simple black yukata and a large nodachi carried over his shoulder. The hilt of the sword consisted of a red and black weave with a strange white fur for comfort. For all intense purposes; the young surgeon looked like an ordinary citizen of Edo even when he looked of mixed descent - his hair had a strange blue tinge to it as it caught the sun's rays and his eyes were a stunning teal instead of the usual dark brown or onyx colour of those with true Japanese decent.

He was known around the shops of Edo as the Samurai that lived in the large mansion just outside the cities reaches; the large traditional home that spanned over twelve acres of land - perfectly kept garden with several Sakura trees to shield the large home from the view of the world. Many believed that he lived there under the employment of the master of the house instead of knowing that he was the one who actually owned the mansion and his father's title.

"You know, Law. If you keep glaring at me like that I might die." His friend said and Law sighed; turning his attention to his cup of sake as he sipped at the potent alcohol. He wasn't a big fan of drinking but it was rude to decline his brother's kindness in trying to ease his sorrow of losing his father a few months ago. It was an illness even he couldn't cure...

"AHOU (4*)! You're not supposed to drink it one gulp! It's expensive stuff."

Law chuckled; trust Zoro his tenant, sparring partner, friend and half brother to say the silliest of things when the time was right. Now as the greenette looked back to the stage Law followed his gaze; it seemed that his brother had found an interest in both the music and the main dancer - a blue haired woman who was strangely dressed in a different style of clothes than the traditional kimono of those who danced around her. If Law could guess then her origins most likely reigned from the desert towards India even though her skin was pale and looked more like she had never seen the sun despite living in a desert.

Law had to admit that when his brother had dragged him out of the house to find some entertainment at the Geisha House: Ao Azami (5*) that night; he never expected to actually start to enjoy himself. Only he and Zoro had entered the geisha house that night as the other customers seemed to shy away when they saw the legendary Roronoa Zoro with his three katana resting on his hip walk in with a dark haired companion also with a large nodachi carried over his shoulder. He found it funny that his brother was more feared than him even when he was known as the 'Surgeon of Death'; admittedly his brother was a user of the Santoryu style and a damn good fighter whenever he was cornered by thieves, bandits and people believing that crossing the youngest brother would be a good idea.

"Excuse me; Trafalgar-sama. Master Luffy has requested that you join him for the evening." Law frowned; realization finally dawning on him when he turned his attention back to the servant girl who had gained his attention. The music had stopped and the geisha were respectively moving off to their private rooms. Usually it was the customers who requested the presence of the dancers as Zoro was doing right now with the blue haired woman but this was the first time he had ever heard of someone requesting his presence. With a nod to the frightened looking girl; Law stood up with his sword in his hand; nodded to his brother and headed off to the private room that the girl was leading him off to.

...

"Trafalgar-sama. Welcome." A sinuous voice called softly and Law turned his attention to the black haired beauty that had called out to him; there was the beautiful teen that he had watched the whole night. Still dressed in that deep red susohiki kimono that trailed behind him as he walked towards the older male and the kanzashi clinking softly with every movement he made sounded like a silver bell. To Law's surprise the teen was barefoot and his obi was thinner than the women's; making the kimono more flowing and open at the top but it did not subtract any beauty as it hung of that beautifully sculpted body flowingly. Almost like a waterfall of the deepest and softest red silk.

"And you are?" Law asked confused; it seemed as if this boy knew him from somewhere.

"I apologize I never introduced myself; I'm Monkey D. Luffy - the son of the owner Monkey D. Dragon. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Law frowned as he seated himself on the floor; motioning for Luffy to join him. The teen sat next to him gracefully; those dark expressive eyes shimmering in a quiet happiness and satisfaction that Law was surprised to see on someone in this line of work.

"Luffy-Ya (6*); why are you dancing with the performers when you likely are the person to inherit the shop?" Law asked with a frown; the information the teen had just given told him two things. The first thing was the Luffy was clearly not employed here and most likely ran the establishment and secondly; Law knew of his father. Monkey D. Dragon was a well known name all over Japan as the man behind the revolution that overthrew the Tokugawa government and is now at the Emperor's side as a great advisor. Luffy merely seemed unfazed as Law was gifted with a genuine happy smile.

"I like dancing; it makes me feel free. Actually, my Aniki Ace will inherit the shop. I'm just helping out with customers and getting everything ready for when he returns."

"And you're not bothered with this?" Law asked with surprise; he had never expected the teen to have such an infectious personality as captivating as his dancing was. Those deep onyx eyes shimmered in a happiness and acceptance that Law found endearing in a way as the teen's personality seemed a bit childish for his age. A childish innocence shone in dark eyes; a naivety that the kid had no idea just how much attention he attracted by lust filled eyes. That naivety Law wanted to protect at all costs; such innocent eyes didn't deserve to see the cruelty of the world.

"Iie (7*); my presence is hardly requested. I'm just a background dancer and a protector for the girls when the customers can't control themselves." Luffy said. They were interrupted with the shoji doors sliding open and a servant girl bowed to them; Luffy merely smiled widely before waving the girl inside. She carried with her an ashtray along with kiseru (8*) and the finely shredded kizami (9*). Two extremely long kiseru lay side by side; one Luffy picked up for himself and the other he offered to his client. Law merely declined; he wasn't a fan of smoking but he certainly enjoyed watching those graceful fingers moving with practiced ease as Luffy prepared his tobacco pipe before lighting it. The smoke that rose in the air in a twirl of silver was mesmerizing with the image that Luffy made; the perfect elements of elegance and traditionalism.

"Beautiful." Law found the word slipped passed his lips without him knowing about it and by the time he heard it; he saw Luffy looking at him with a frown and deep confusion.

"Did you say something?" The young master asked.

"No." Law returned; hoping that Luffy didn't notice the light blush that tainted his cheeks. Luffy merely shrugged; a comfortable silence stretched between the two. For some reason Luffy was enjoying the company of the man; when he had seen the man sitting next to his best friend, Zoro, he wanted to meet the person who looked so much like Zoro but was also completely different. Now as he stared at the samurai Trafalgar Law; Luffy couldn't help but smile. Even if the man's blood was considered impure because of his mixed decent he wanted to know everything about him. The way he carried himself was with more grace and pride than even the highest ranking samurai; his hair - kept short - looked a deep indigo in the shimmer of the oil lamps and it was something Luffy wanted to make sure for himself. Even the neatly trimmed beard was fascinating to the teen; it was the same colour as the man's hair and looked just as soft.

"Will that be all Luffy-sama?" The shy girl asked; dragging Luffy from his thoughts as he turned back to her with a large grin. He had forgotten that she was still in the room.

"Some of Sanji's snacks and sweet tea please." Luffy said; eyes lazily hooding as he observed Law through the curl of smoke that drifted from his kiseru. Those eyes were definitely a graceful teal that was as sharp as a well made katana and observant to the extent that Luffy was sure Law could see into the deepest depths of his soul. Even as Luffy noticed the shadows dancing across Law's features; it told the dancer that that deadly grace and nodachi wasn't just for show. The air that hung around Law was one of graceful danger and swift movements that most opponents wouldn't be able to keep up with. Those teal eyes also shielded a deadly knowledge that fascinated Luffy; he had always been attracted to danger and this man before him now was the true form of danger and death...

"Trafalgar-sama..."

"Call me Law please." Law answered quickly; he didn't like all the formalities it made this meeting a little too much for his tastes. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of Luffy calling him Trafalgar-sama but rather the impure thoughts that sprang up in his mind; there were so many blush inducing moments that he could think of when Luffy called him 'Trafalgar-sama' or even 'Master Trafalgar'. Shaking his head to get rid of the images Law turned his attention back to Luffy.

"Law-kun then;" Luffy gave a cheeky smiled when he noticed how the man's eyebrow rose at the nickname. "I saw you with my friend tonight; may I ask how you know Zoro?" Luffy hummed curiously; eyes hooding as he tapped the ash into the ash tray and set about the motions of lighting his pipe again. He didn't usually smoke but it was just something in the way the older man watched his actions so intently that made something curl in Luffy's stomach. He wanted to please him as he submitted to those teal eyes. A shudder worked its way down his spine as Luffy realized what it was he was thinking.

Law was patient as he waited for Luffy to finish his task. Teal eyes taking in every detail with care and storing way the information for another time. He couldn't help it he was absolutely mesmerized.

"Law-kun?" Law was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Luffy was finished and talking to him again. Those dark eyes were looking at him with fascinated curiosity before Luffy blinked and looked in a different direction; a heated blush crept over his cheeks. Those teal eyes were going to see everything; even the sudden attraction that he felt creeping up his spine and made itself known in the way his heart was beating so fast. He couldn't control the blush that deepened across his cheeks nor could he help but shift uncomfortably under Law's gaze.

"Zoro is my younger brother by three years. We have two different mothers; each of us taking out mother's maiden names as our own. I've lived in England for the majority of my life until I returned five years ago to meet my father for the first time..." Law trailed off; a sting in his chest alerted him to the fact that he had recently lost the father who he had just begun to understand and admire...

"My deepest condolences for you loss Law-kun. I never knew that Zoro even had a brother; I didn't see you at the funeral either. I only knew your name because I heard one of the ladies address you as such..." Luffy's eyes were downcast; he could still remember how his best friend was affected by his father's death. He had no idea how Law had taken it but even he could see the light of sorrow shine deep in those beautiful eyes. Unconsciously Luffy stood up and shuffled closer to the nodachi wielder before sitting down right next to him. In an uncharacteristic show of comfort Luffy laid his head on the older man's shoulder. Hoping to ease the pain of bringing up the man's dead father.

Law said a small 'thank you' as he lifted his hand and ran it through soft black locks; careful not to disturb the kanzashi with his fingers. It must have taken hours to set in place and keep it steady in short hair. Those locks was just like he imagined them; softer than silk and it gave off a scent of the sweetest flowers. The scent that clung to Luffy was one that could only be described as belonging only to him; it spoke volumes of his free spirited nature and strange allure. Now that the young teen was reclined against his shoulder - smoke lazily curling from kiseru that rested in elegant hands - Law wanted nothing more than to take Luffy home with him and never let him go.

"Ne, ne Law! Tell me about England!" Luffy asked with a wide smile; anything to dispel the dark atmosphere that had settled over the both of them. It wasn't long until conversation easily drifted between them; all thoughts of death and sorrow replaced by laughter and enjoyment.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?" Luffy whined loudly; clinging to Law's arm as he older man walked towards the entrance of the shop. It was way past midnight and Law was tired; his skills were required at the hospital in Edo the next morning for an operation only he could do. He patted Luffy's head in hopes of giving the affection seeking teen some solace. It wasn't as if he really wanted to leave in the first place.<p>

"Luffy-Ya; you can come visit me tomorrow. I'm sure Bepo would love to meet you." Law said reassuringly; trying desperately to ignore the amused stares from the orange haired girl that had played the Shamisen earlier. It seemed that when he had emerged from Luffy's room with the kid hanging from his arm and begging him not to go so soon those who weren't entertaining customers had come to see what the commotion was about. Law hated being the centre of attention but he was sure it was given with Luffy by his side.

"Bepo?" Luffy pouted in confusion; Law pressed his fore finger against Luffy's furrowed brows.

"Don't frown so much, Luffy-Ya! You're going to get wrinkles. Bepo is my furry companion; he's a white sleeve pickagnese (10*) that I brought with me from England. I bought him in the port town before setting sail for Japan; he's never left my side since then." Law explained; smiling indulgently as Luffy's eyes lit up at the mention of the small, fluffy dog. Law was sure he had appeased the teen only to feel slightly distressed when he noticed Luffy's happy smile fall into an adorable pout.

"What is it?" He asked concerned. Had he upset the little ball of sunshine?

"I don't know where you live." Luffy whined and Law just chuckled; that was all it was? Shaking his head before explaining to the teen how to get to his house Law said his final goodbyes and took off into the night. The streets were understandably quiet and the few sounds that did escape was either the whisper of the wind or shady activities in hidden alley ways. That however did not mean that Law could let his guard down; fingers curling comfortably around the hilt of his nodachi Law began the quiet walk home with his senses stretched for any dangerous auras in the immediate vicinity.

He had stayed longer than he thought he would and they had just talked; Law had learned that Luffy was a very adventurous boy who just loved listening to all the stories Law could tell him about the dreary, wet but interisting England. The boarding school he had attended and the mischief he and his friend Eusstass Kidd had gotten into whilst still at school; how their antics drove their school masters up the wall. Riding on a steam train and also exploring the streets from east London to West and all the different cultures each corner of England seemed to possess. The influx of Indian people he had gotten to know; even a Prince and a King who had been in search for his lost daughter.

The more Law had told Luffy about the world the more Luffy's excitement had grown and that excitement was infectious just as Luffy's every emotion affected him in some way. The more he talked the more Luffy became animated; showing his personality as openly as he could and that was what attracted Law to him in the first place. He would have liked to stay the night like he knew Zoro was doing but Law had promised the servants that he would be back that night to look after Bepo; so the young surgeon really had to go home. The little dog got very depressed when it's owner did not return home and was left him by himself and truth be told; Law loved the little ball of fluff more than anything except maybe Luffy at that moment in time. It had after all been his best friend and only companion since he had bought him.

Law's happy thoughts quickly pushed into the back of his mind as he steeled himself; a malicious aura was approaching him from behind. Geta kicking up some dust as he slid into position; his hand already resting on his katana's hilt. Law could feel it more clearly now; it seemed that the person was either drunk to approach with an aura like that or didn't think that he was skilled enough with the long sword to be much of a threat. A smirk danced across his lips; he had been waiting for something like this for a while now. It was time to build his own reputation as well as vent his frustrations now.

"Oi! Nii-chan! How about you give me your money and I won't be forced to hurt you." Law merely chuckled lowly; this man wasn't even worth drawing his sword for. With one swift move Law moved behind the clearly drunken man and swung his word in an arc; the sheath made a satisfying thud to the man's head before he was knocked to the ground and unconscious to the world around him before he had known what had happened. Law hummed to himself as he headed down the gravel road; his nodachi resting in his right hand as he continued towards his home. The breeze that tickled his skin was cool and welcoming; the summer breeze the perfect way to restore his previous good mood.

"Tadiama (11*)," Law said softly as he entered his home; the sweet scent of the summer flowers still hanging in the air around his traditional mansion. The soft click of the shoji door sliding open alerted the sleeping dog that it's master had returned and in a flurry of white fluff and happy yipping; Law was attacked by his companion. His free hand scooping up the excitable ball of fluff as he was attacked by a pink tongue that welcomed him home. Law smiled as he continued into his home; Bepo now running circles around his feet as he closed the doors and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. Killing the oil lamps and candles as he went.

"Now, now Bepo. It's time for bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Law said to his companion before he headed for his room at the back of the house. His furry companion now subdued by its master's voice as it followed behind him obediently. Law couldn't help it; his mind kept returning to Luffy. Even when he had splashed his face with the cool water from his pitcher; it still wasn't helping. Why did he get the idea that he had suddenly fallen in love? The legendary Surgeon of Death was never supposed to even experience emotions such as attraction; never mind think of falling in love and yet whenever he thought about Luffy and his happy smile - Law couldn't help but feel his stoic heart's ice wall start to chip away at Luffy's touch. Violently shaking his head and forcing those thoughts from his mind; Law brushed his fingers through his short hair before heading for his laid out futon. One of his soft feathered pillows already claimed by Bepo.

...

"Luffy? I know you enjoyed yourself tonight but you know that Ace finds out he's going to angry at you." Luffy started at Nami's voice as the musician walked into his room; he knew that he had enjoyed himself tonight but it was true what she said. Ace had confined him to only serving drinks and confronting the occasional non-paying customer or other violators but Luffy had been feeling stressed ever since Ace had chased after Marshall D. Teach three weeks ago. The man had not only caused trouble but had attacked Luffy as well as some of the girls and when Ace had heard of it the next day from Uncle Newgate(12*) he had taken off after the man who still seemed to elude Ace even after three weeks.

"I know but I needed this." Luffy said; sitting at the vanity in his private room and began wiping away at the subtle lines of coal around his eyes and rouge on his lips. He sighed when Nami took the hair brush from his fingers before undoing all the clips that kept his Kanzashi in place; knowing to be careful with it as it was Luffy's treasure. One of the customers had given it to Luffy when he had been seven; a traveller by the name of Shanks and Luffy always wore it despite that it made him look like a girl. The man did after all sacrifice his left arm for Luffy's safety when someone had found out that Luffy was the youngest son of Monkey D. Dragon. After that event; there wasn't a single day that wasn't seen with the kanzashi in his hair.

"Luffy Trafalgar Law is a dangerous man..." Nami was interrupted by those sharp eyes staring her down in anger.

"He's not; he's Zoro's Aniki! He's a good person." Luffy protested; moving out of her reach as his fingers reached up to his hair and pulled out the floral hair piece delicately before laying it on his dresser table out of Nami's reach. That act alone showed the orangette that Luffy was angry with her. She was the only person who he allowed to touch his treasure but now even he had taken it out of her reach. She sighed and handed the teen the brush that was in her hand.

"Luffy," She said pleadingly after a while of tense silence. Watching as Luffy ran the brush through his short black locks before he disappeared behind the privacy screen and began to get dressed for bed. Nami turned her back on her changing companion as she sat on one of the floor cushions and nibbled at the left over cucumber maki(13*) that Luffy hadn't eaten from Sanji's plate of snacks.

"I know you miss Ace but it isn't the right thing to take on customers just so that you can forget that he isn't here for you. What if they want sex and you can't stop them Luffy? You may not realize it Luffy but you're more beautiful than even Robin when you are dressed like that." Nami said sadly; motioning to the susohiki kimono that Luffy's father had tailored for him not long ago. She really didn't want Luffy to get hurt and Ace had after all entrusted her to look after the youngest of their family and make sure he didn't do something stupid. Luffy was still very innocent and clearly not suited as a prostitute; he wasn't hard enough to endure it...

"Nami; stop worrying so much! I can look after myself you know. Ace isn't the only strong one in the family." Luffy said with a lopsided grin; his simple light blue sleeping yukata wrapped haphazardly by the black obi. She knew it was true but it didn't stop her from being worried. If Newgate-sama hadn't shown up when he did then it would have been Luffy who Teach had violated; she still didn't know how Luffy could still act so happily after the incident three weeks ago. No wonder Ace had gone on a rampage; Luffy was too naive and innocent for his own good.

"I worry about you." Nami said with a smile as her self proclaimed little brother sat on the floor next to her; fingers snatching away the last of the onigiri and maki before she could get any more. Slapping Luffy upside the head for stealing the last of the snacks; Nami sighed and rubbed her temples at the oncoming headache. It would seem that whatever she said after this wouldn't sink into the black haired boy's mind at all. He was already long gone.

"Baka! Don't eat so much at once! It's already midnight; you'll spoil your breakfast." Luffy blinked at the orangette before whining as the last of his snacks were taken away from him. He was hungry damn it! Just as he was about to reach for the square plate again his hands were beaten away and last morsel of cucumber maki was swiped by elegant fingers and popped into the orangette mouth.

"Ah! My maki!" Luffy whined. A wave of depression crawling over him as he climbed into his bed; whining all the while.

"Hush and go to sleep; if you go to Trafalgar-sama's home tomorrow at least take Zoro with you. He's going to have a hangover tomorrow but knowing you; you can make him do anything for you by a simple pout." Nami said with a small giggle as he watched Luffy now snuggled up in his futon. Soft snores already drifting from the seventeen year old. It didn't help she talked anymore; so putting out the last flickering oil lamp she said a quiet good night and disappeared back into the kitchen to put the plate away and our herself some sake to get rid of her head ache.

* * *

><p>Author's Footnotes:<p>

1* - Kanzashi - It's a floral hair comb that you often see in a geisha's hair. Imagine Luffy with half his fringe pinned back by a silver comb that is had water lilies sculpted from pearl, rhinestones and silver. It has several pieces of long straight silver that hangs from the bottom the piece that makes soft sounds every time Luffy moves.

2* - Susohiki - It's a special type of kimono that geisha and performers often wear; it literally mean to 'drag on the floor' and it's what it does. It has a train that drags behind the wearer. Showing both elegance and beauty. It's only worn by woman but I'll let Luffy wear one that was made for him in red silk and a golden dragon pattern.

3* - Nodachi - If you haven't figured it out yet it's the katana that Law always carries with him. It's a two handed sword that very little people actually master but Law did and only uses one hand - yum. Looks sexy with that long sword. It's blade can reach up to 150 cm if the wielder can handle it.

4* - Ahou - A very rude way to say 'you' in Japanese can often also be taken as idiot or moron.

5* - Ao Azami - The name of the geisha house 'Blue Thistle'.

6* - Luffy-Ya - In the anime Law only refers to Luffy as Mugiwara-Ya and I thought that it would be cute if he kept that little adage at the end as a term of acceptance and friendship.

7* - Iie - Means 'No'.

8* - Kiseru - Is a special traditional Japanese pipe; it can range from the short to extremely long. If you're having trouble envisioning one - if you guys have ever watched or read Naruto then you would know it as the pipe Gamabunta smokes or I've seen Jiraiya smoke it once as well.

9* - Kizami - Is just a term for the finely shredded tobacco that is smoked in those pipes.

10* - Sleeve Pickagnese - Is the cutest dog you'll ever see. It's a toy breed that is often small and the reason why it was called a sleeve pickagnese is because the Chinese Emperors used to place them in their sleeves to keep them warm during the winter times. If you want to know what they look like; Google them and I promise you'll fall in love. I used to have one and loved it to bits; I just couldn't leave Law without Bepo at his side so Bepo is now a cute fluffy toy dog.

11* - Tadiama - A nice way of saying 'I'm home.' It's tradition to say it and alert the people in the house that you are home.

12* - Edward Newgate - As may will know he's Whitebeard. In this story he's the lord of the Edo's underworld.

13* - Maki - Is a type of sushi that has rice and a filling in the middle but is covered by seaweed. It's really delicious.

* * *

><p>Wow; that's a lot of notes. I hope that explained things a bit better for you guys and if you have any more question then please let me know. If you enjoyed the story so far then please leave me a review I would really appreciate that.<p>

Ja Na

DF


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the positive reviews I received! It makes me really happy that the people seem to enjoy this. I actually started this as an experiment to see if I could write a good historical fic and I'm glad it is liked. Now I'm getting into this story and it's going to be a dark romance that I hope you will enjoy.

For now I won't keep you from the next chapter.

_"__You feel strength in the experience of pain. Pain is a feeling. Feelings are a part of you. If you feel ashamed of them and hide them then you're letting society destroy your only reality."_ ~Jim Morrison

"Na, na, na Zoro! Wake up!" Luffy whined; shaking his friend's shoulder roughly and still the heavy sleeper refused to wake up. He was getting frustrated and when those deep green eyes finally opened Luffy smiled happily; his fingers had yet to let go of Zoro's black hiaori and dark green yukata. The glare that he was being sent barely fazed the younger of the two; even when a blue haired head peaked out from the futon where Zoro was laying. Luffy completely ignored the scene he had stumbled upon and hurriedly dragged his best friend from his morning lei in.

"Please Zoro! Can I go?" Luffy begged; chuckling when Zoro finally caved at the breakfast table. Nami had been right; all it had taken was a pout and deadly puppy dog eyes before Zoro had agreed. Inside he couldn't help but feel his heart fluttering in his chest; he was so happy he wouldn't be cooped up in the Geisha House another day and forced to serve drinks that night.

"Fine; just don't blame me if you don't like it." Luffy smiled happily; ignoring his friend's warning as he headed to his room to get changed for the day. It wouldn't help if he showed up looking like he did now; all dressed in sleep wear with his hair sticking up in every direction it could manage - that however could always be easily changed. Leaving his grumpy best friend to drink off his hangover with some strong tea Luffy disappeared into the room and slipped into a black furisode (1*) kimono that had water motives running along the hem and up to Luffy's left hip.

The long sleeves dragging on the ground lightly if he did not fold his arms across his chest; luckily his okobo geta (2*) would lift the beautiful hem away from the ground so that it did not dirty. After fumbling with the obi and finally managing to tie the bow at the front (3*) Luffy stepped away from his screen and ran the elaborate silver brush through dark locks. After struggling with a few knots Luffy managed to comb back half of his fringe before he placed the intricate kanzashi(4*) in his hair with several bobby pins and clips to keep it in place.

The tinkling of the soft silver stems making soft noises as he walked towards his small vanity and carefully and skilfully lined his dark eyes in kohl to darken his lashes and make his eyes stand out more. He knew Ace was going to kill him for going out being dressed like this but there was nothing else he wanted to wear. Oh well; he'd deal with Ace when that time came. Their father had after all left them to be raised in a Geisha House so it wasn't so unexpected for at least one of the sons to take a liking to the profession and the clothes. Stepping out into the hallways ready to leave; Luffy stilled when he felt a presence behind him. He did not think on it much and kept on walking towards the common room where he knew Zoro was situated.

"Bastard!" Luffy hissed the profanity under his breath when he felt a hand groping his ass; it seemed that one of the customers had had too much to drink again. Just as he was about to manhandle the man out of there despite being much shorter and smaller than him Luffy was dragged aside by Robin's sure touch. She crooned over his outfit and waved aside the incident with a gentle smile. Her fingers touched his in a show of affection as she pushed his own nodachi (5*) in his hands. Luffy took the katana with graceful hands and tied it across his shoulders with a black ribbon to keep it in place and easily within his reach. He was going to need his hands for the kasa (6*) he was planning on carrying.

"I'll deal with Hentai-san later Young Master Luffy. Be on your way before Nami-san knows you are gone." Luffy nodded and rushed the last steps into the common room. He liked Robin; she was like the mother he had never had and she always consented to his crazy ideas like indulging a son. When he entered the room with a bang Luffy grabbed Zoro by his arm and literally dragged him out into the open. At the entrance to the Geisha House Luffy stepped into a side room and slipped his delicate feet into his black okobo geta. Grabbing and opening a white and blue parasol in order to stave off the heat bearing down on him from all sides. The shadow made by the wide brimmed parasol made Luffy breathe in a sigh of relief; he could tell that it was going to be an extremely hot day. It was times like these that he really loved to get out; when he knew that the sun would be hot but the clouds already spelled the rain for later that day. It was like a switch between seasons.

"Be careful!" Luffy yelled over his shoulder and into the shop one last time before he hurried onwards; Zoro already stumbling and grumbling his way towards the mansion on the other side of the town. The walk was not quiet as Zoro continued to grumble about his headache and the pain he was in but Luffy paid him no mind. He knew how Zoro could get on days like these, especially with the hangover of his. Luffy was aware of the sounds that was drifted from the singing insects off into the distance of the summer heat. His okobo geta and Zoro's geta fell in tandem to one another as they hit the dirt road with methodical steps. It was a quite a while before either of them spoke; Zoro of course grumpy from his head ache and Luffy overly happy to be getting out for the day.

Their friendship was a strange one but it worked. Luffy had saved Zoro from being executed a few years ago when he had been captured and incarcerated as an innocent man. That day, Luffy had shown his own fighting skills - which Zoro had been reluctant to admit - were much stronger than his own. The town detective had taken Luffy's fighting style for a trained assassin and the legendary 'Hawk - Eye' Mihawk had arrested Luffy alongside Zoro who just happened to be nearby. To say that a single visit from Monkey D. Dragon was all it took for them to be exonerated and stopped from killing the entire police force side by side was nothing but the truth. If they had not been stopped then there would be no law in Edo's fifth precinct.

"You know Zoro; why did you never tell me you had a brother?" Luffy asked with a tinge of betrayal lingering in his voice.

"I never told you because Law never really stuck me as actually coming into town other than for the few errands. We don't know each other well, he's always cooped up at the hospitals and working. He overdoes it a bit much and when my father passed away he was given the title and the deed. I suppose it never occurred to me that you'd meet him one day." Zoro said cautiously. He didn't need to drag Luffy into the family feud that had been long standing in their household. It wasn't so much that the brother's hated each other rather than avoiding each other on purpose. When they were in the same room the tension always rose and Law's dark personality served to irate the younger brother with his stoicism and sorrowful teal eyes even more. Zoro could have sworn that eyes like that could only belong to someone who has seen a lot of death and mat have been the cause of those deaths in the first place.

If Zoro didn't know any better he wouldn't say that Law was a very private person that never let anyone close, not even his own brother. They had been living together for more than five years but never once did they truly have a heart to heart conversation and their friendship consisted more of besting each other in sword fighting and drinking away the sake until morning came. Nothing more but also nothing less.

"Oh. But I still like him; he seems nice." Luffy finished with a frown. He was a bit peeved that Zoro hadn't given him a better explanation for his question but it didn't matter anymore. He was going to see Law and that was all that occupied Luffy's mind at that moment in time. Would Law look as elegant and composed as the night before? Would he radiate that same alluring power that Luffy seemed to have gotten addicted to over night? The silence between best friends continued until the last vestiges of their walk towards the mansion was interrupted by the incessant barking coming from a ball of fluff running around their ankles.

"Adorable! I want one! Please can I have one Zoro?" Luffy whined when he picked up Bepo and the dog started attacking him with its tongue in happy licks. Zoro merely stared at the beast with wary eyes and a hand resting on the hilt of Wado. Luffy scowled at Zoro's look and shielded the small dog from the grumpy swordsman.

"Adorable my ass! That rat is a demon in disguise Luffy. A_ demon_!" Zoro emphasized his words with wild waving arm movements. Luffy merely chuckled and sent Zoro off to bed before he actually hurt himself with his hang over. Luffy entered the kitchen to make some tea; in the despite the servants protests. Bepo seemed to have taken a liking to him and curled at his feet as he worked diligently and expertly.

Law would be returning from the hospital soon and Luffy would be happy to serve him tea. Something inside of him was rebelling against this submission he was showing but he desperately wanted to please the older man for some reason. Setting up the tea in the garden - Luffy left the snack making to the experts - as he shouldn't actually be allowed in a kitchen except for making tea. Out of all the Geisha in the Ao Azami(7*) House; he was the only one who could make tea that ensnared the drinkers and hypnotized them into coming back for more and not only for the company. Even Ace wouldn't turn down one of his own brews. Granted his brother was happy to eat anything that Luffy gave him; it was the only time that Luffy saw his brother so carefree without burdens weighing down on his shoulders.

His food making skills however was severely lacking. He had nearly blown Sanji's beloved kitchen to kingdom come when he tried to make a simple sandwich less than a year ago. It was decided that day that Luffy would never be allowed to make anything but tea. He hadn't forgotten the tongue lashing that Sanji had dealt him then; his ears were still stinging even weeks after the fact. In fact even thinking about it was making his ears burn in embarrassment.

"Woof!" Turning his attention back to Bepo clawing at the hem of his furisode Luffy chuckled and picked him up and settled him in his lap. The western wicker chairs that Law had placed on the garden patio was something new for Luffy and he loved it. Now his knees wouldn't hurt so much and standing up with a restrictive kimono wouldn't be so difficult. Petting the white ball of fluff with distracted thoughts; Luffy's returned to his brother. He hadn't heard from Ace in a very long time. Not even a letter or a passed on message. He was considering contacting his father but that would also send Monkey D. Dragon into a panic. Monkey D. Ace was supposed to be the strongest in the family. Running a trembling hand through the half of his fringe that wasn't pinned back, Luffy bit his bottom lip in contemplation. What was he going to do?

"When my servants informed me that I had a guest out in the gardens I wasn't expecting such a stunning sight." A deep voice drawled and Luffy immediately straightened in his chair from his leaning posture. Dark eyes locked with a set of teal. Trafalgar Law was casually leaning against the frame of the delicate shoji door. Gone was his traditional Japanese wear; replaced by neat black slacks a white oxford shirt and in his long fingers was a white towel stained in the blood of his operation he had just finished. He was drying his hands with the towel and Luffy hardly even registered the blood. He was captivated.

Luffy's heart rate spiked but when he got up to bow he found one of those elegant hands pushing him back down into the comfortably soft wicker chair.

"Sit Luffy-Ya! You're my guest. You're in _my_ house now." Law reminded softly before he bent down to greet Bepo sitting in Luffy's lap. The white pekingese yipped and licked his fingers before it rested its head on its paws and closed those expressive doggy eyes in contentment. Taking the chair opposite Luffy; Law put the wet and dirty towel to the side and rested his chin on his propped up hands. A lazy smile broke across his features as his sharp eyes drank in every detail of Luffy.

"When I offered you an invite I never expected to see you here so soon." Law drawled lazily; his eyes not missing one detail as Luffy squirmed in his seat with a small blush spattered across smooth cheeks. Nervous fingers immediately twined with Bepo's hair as the sensual mouth parted a little bit in surprise. The inviting gesture had Law fighting with his inner self as to take advantage or not. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes briefly.

"I-I'm sorry; I-I thought..."

"Hush Luffy-Ya. I'm not angry; just a bit surprised. If I had known you would be here then I would have dressed more appropriately and stained in less blood from my work." Law consoled the panic he saw welling in those expressive eyes until they relaxed to their previous glimmer of relaxed happiness. That was the expression Law had fallen in love with the night before.

"I think you look good in those clothes." Luffy almost added as an afterthought; not realising that he had spoken his thoughts out loud. His comment sparked a bout of musical laughter that rang as clear as a silver bell in the late morning air just as the slight pink staining smooth cheeks darkened to an attractive rouge through embarrassment.

"Maybe next time I'll wear my doctor's coat then (8*)." Law purred. A smirk breaking across his features again. This boy was such fun to rile up despite the innuendos that were being thrown around in a dangerous game of flirting. Law wasn't convinced that Luffy knew entirely what was going on but it was to be enjoyed all the same. He couldn't get enough of those adorably rouged cheeks.

"Arigatou (9*) Law-Kun." Luffy thanked softly. His fingers curling around the kiseru with practised ease. He didn't actually want to smoke but it was rude to decline the master of the house and in the beauty of the garden and the gentle laps of water from the pond Luffy found himself relaxing more and more in the man's presence. He wasn't surprised when they had abandoned the formal setting and settled on the soft grass next to one another, their fingers barely inches from twining together as they were presented with a picnic and Luffy was given a kiseru. The ashtray empty and the kizami smelling of fine quality and the barest of lavender.

"My pleasure." Law's voice was different than before that the husky whisper made a shiver run down Luffy's spine. He tries to ignore the heat he felt creeping up on his cheeks. He had just gotten rid of his blush damn it! Swearing internally as his fingers gripped a tiny bit of the sweet smelling tobacco, Luffy set through the motions of lighting his kiseru and smiled through the curl of smoke. Its taste was hazy and heady at the same time as it made his mind sharper to the details around them. Law was leaning back on the blanket spread beneath them; his chin propped against his palm whilst his other hand was barely an inch away from Luffy's reclining hand. Bepo was running in circles around them as the darkness of the clouds covered the elaborate garden in shadows too early to be present at that time in the lazy afternoon.

"What's it like?" Luffy suddenly asked. His infinite black eyes hooded behind kohl lined lids and long lashes. He was staring at Law through the curl of the lazy smoke just like the night before and found himself even more captivated. A single eyebrow rose delicately in question at Luffy's words. So he blew out the last bit of his smoke before opened his eyes more fully.

"Being a surgeon?" Luffy finished. Law surprised Luffy by sitting up; pulling his long legs under him in a crossed position as he turned his attention to the youngest D. in full. Teal eyes cutting through Luffy's nervousness and apprehension like a katana severing the soul from a body.

"It's like drowning and flying at the same time." Law began softly. Finding the words difficult in coming to him; he didn't know how to explain this without sounding like an idiot. "I don't know. It's my rush, my passion better than any fine sake. Better than opium. Its everything I could ever wish for even if I were to lose my wealth." Law finished with a grimace but found himself surprised when Luffy hummed, his head nodding in agreement. The silver kanzashi tinkling in the sun at the small movements. Luffy's eyes were closed with a look of bliss dancing across delicate looking features. Law only stared in surprise at the display. His mouth going dry in that moment but he still held himself back from attacking the innocent youth. He didn't want to scare Luffy away.

Black eyes snapped open and inside those swirling emotions was the understanding that Law's own mother had never shown him when he had taken up studying medicine. How could someone so young understand something so complex with such a simple approach?

"It's like the air you breathe everyday when you are starved for a breath of life." Luffy finished softly. Black eyes flickering once more in acceptance and understanding as Law was gifted with a beautiful genuine smile that Luffy hardly ever showed anyone. Only Ace had seen it once and that was only because Ace was his brother and Luffy trusted him more than anyone else in the world. Though, that was slowly changing. Whatever this was that was blossoming between him and Trafalgar Law was quickly overtaking his life.

"H-how?" Law asked lamely. He could have kicked himself for sounding stupid but the laughter that rang into the distance wasn't mocking but merely amused. A chuckle that the elder of the two wanted to bottle and keep it in his research lab and never let anyone else hear the sound. The crash of thunder in the distance and the flash of lightning did nothing to get them moving away from under the heavy rain clouds.

"It's what I feel when I dance with absolute freedom." Luffy said with a hidden smile. The next crash of thunder opened a torrent of rain. It was as if the heaven's themselves were crying in a show of immense sorrow. Laughter rang into the afternoon as Luffy laid back down on the blanket. Not bothered that he was getting wet and that his expensive kimono would probably take days to dry properly after this. His fringe was plastered to his forehead in no time at all and the rivulets of water running down his cheeks were tickling his skin. His kiseru hanging from lazy fingers as the smoke was extinguished and his smoke was ruined.

"Luffy-Ya let's..." Law never got to finish his sentence as he was harshly pulled back down on the blanket. Luffy's laughter and innocent childish joy was infectious as Law found his gloomy spirits being lifted by the gentle soul laying next to him in a torrent of rain. He wouldn't remember the last time he had truly laughed. He had always felt an unexplained sadness stain his heart in pain but in that moment the joyless feeling was invading his veins and set about mending the crack he felt in his heart. It was unstoppable...

"It's just water Law! Enjoy it for a bit. Nothing is going to happen to us." Luffy smiled towards his companion. Not caring that their hands were still entwined and that they had yet to let go.

"You are going to be the death of me, Luffy-Ya." Law said with a small smile as he dragged a soaking wet Luffy back into the large mansion. The rain was still pelting against the roof in harsh torrents and his neat shirt was ruined; the splatters of blood turning pink at the cold water's touch but he barely noticed. He pushed Luffy into his room and fished out some dry clothes for both him and Luffy. He offered his bathroom for Luffy to change in as he took the bedroom. He was just about to button up his dry, clean and crisp white oxford shirt when Luffy stepped out of the bathroom.

The westernized pants hanging low on his hips, his feet half covered by the length of the trouser's and the black shirt that Law had lent him was buttoned wrong and the cuffs were rolled to his elbows. He chuckled at the image but truth be told that single moment would fuel his fantasies for a very long time. The way that black hair curled around Luffy's cheeks was fascinating and those dark eyes still danced in their childish mirth and enjoyment. His hair was only half dried but instead of reaching for a towel; Luffy ruffled his own hair and rang out some of the stubbornly clinging water droplets. His kanzashi lazily resting in his left hand as Law directed him towards a brush.

He watched quietly as Luffy fumbled with the silver brush and pulled his wet hair away from his face; one stubborn curl escaping and resting against his forehead. Five minutes later the kanzashi was in place where it always rested and Law smiled. It wouldn't be Luffy if it wasn't there he thought to himself quietly.

"It feels weird." Luffy whined suddenly; startling Law out of his thoughts and immediately dragging his attention back to Luffy. An incredulous pout was drifting across pale pink lips. It was a dangerous expression the surgeon decided.

"What?" He asked suddenly confused. His brow furrowed as he tried to decipher what the youngest D. had said.

"The clothes!" Luffy articulated by pointing to the western clothes he now found himself in. His frown deepened when Law just chuckled and led him out of the room without saying a word. He said nothing about the hand resting against his lower back as he was guided towards library. The doors opened to cases upon cases of books, scrolls and documents. Some were titled of the older days that Luffy recognised but most were in character of a language he was unfamiliar with.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Luffy exclaimed. He was never much of a reader unless it was adventures that he found fascinating. Like naval adventures that Ace had read to him when he was still a child. Luffy immediately made a bee line for the soft leather couch and sunk into the cushions with a contented sigh. A comfortable silence settled between the newly discovered friends as Law walked over to the book shelves to look for something to keep him busy whilst they waited out the rain. Luffy was amusing himself with his cup of English tea which he had over sugared to his taste.

"Na, Law? Can you real all of these books?" Luffy asked suddenly. Law, who had been absorbed in one of his medical journals, peeked over the leather-bound cover and nodded to the question. He suddenly found himself with an excitable Luffy in his lap begging him to teach him to read English. He took a few minutes to contemplate. He really didn't have the time but any time he got to spend with the little ball of sunshine was enough for him so Law gave a nod in consent.

"We can start tomorrow afternoon Luffy-Ya!" Law said calmly. "I know you will be needed at the shop tonight and tomorrow morning and I will be doing my rounds at the hospital as well. So you can come then." Luffy was about to protest at the unfairness of only coming in the afternoon but he knew that Law was right. He could not leave the shop again. There were things he needed to do as well as people he needed to go see. Uncle Newgate would be returning tomorrow and he would expect Luffy to be there for their usual friendly banter and hopefully the older man would have heard something from Ace as well. So he nodded his consent and just when he was about to walk back to his couch he found himself being held in place with a strong arm resting across his waist. He smiled but did not try to move away again.

In the dark of night Luffy trekked home; despite Law's insistence that he stayed Luffy knew that he couldn't. He had to get home before Nami threw a fit and dragged everyone into finding him. His heart was still fluttering happily in his chest at the happy day he had spent with Law. He could not wait to return and not even Nami was going to keep him from coming. Ace wasn't there and Luffy was lonely; at least with Law he didn't feel like a hole was being ripped in his chest all the time. After borrowing some clothes from Law and grabbing his nodachi he had left with the clacking of his okobo geta and his amegasa (10*) opened to the soft drizzle that was still falling from the heavens.

After a final wave goodbye and a promise to stay safe, Luffy walked the dirt road and avoided the mud puddles as much as he could. He could hardly wait. Law was going to teach him to read English and to even write it. Ace had always said that English literature had so much more interisting stories about the ocean than their Japanese counterparts. Ever since he had met Shanks; a red haired man that had claimed to a free pirate. He had been fascinated with the concept of roaming the oceans completely independent and free from any sort of ties and inhibitions. He had tried it once but only ended up finding out that pirates could only be truly free on the vast oceans.

"Na Ace? I wonder what would have happened if we had not born to our father? Would we not have been tied to a Geisha House?"(11*) Luffy asked to the winds and raindrops. The whimsical afternoon's happiness soon fading into worry for his now missing brother. What he could do to find Ace Luffy didn't know but he knew that one week was already too much for not hearing from his beloved brother. Pushing his sorrow to the back of his mind, Luffy kept on walking. He didn't pay attention to the other men trying to call out to him nor did even hear him. He was too wrapped up in his whole word.

"Luffy! Damn it! Where were you?" The screeching began the moment Luffy pushed open the back door to his father's establishment. He found himself blushing at being caught but Robin's laughter interrupted his embarrassment as she shooed him off to his room to get ready. This time he was saved from an gruelling interrogation from his musician by his top Geisha. Sometimes the irony of his life did not escape him.

His mind still reeling with different emotions Luffy set about getting dressed. Tonight he was just acting as a waiter but he knew that Uncle Newgate was coming and that he was going to be requested for a private audience. Picking out a dark green susohiki with black cherry trees to go over the formal black women's kimono; Luffy set about getting ready. He was excited to see the man that had practically raised him and Ace in his father's absence. This night however Luffy put away his beloved kanzashi and reached into his drawer for another one. This one he had gotten from Uncle Newgate after he turned sixteen. The kanzashi was made with platinum as his uncle had called it and it was inlaid with real emeralds and diamonds. The silversmith had made it in England under his uncle's request and the flowers were so intricately made that it made his other kanzashi pale in comparison. But Luffy loved them both the same; the one from Uncle Newgate was always saved for special occasions and Shanks' one was the one he kept with him all the time in light of the bond they shared.

When the last bobby pin slipped into place to keep most of his fringe pinned away Luffy sighed in relief when the kanzashi stayed where it was supposed to. This one was a bit heavy and Luffy struggled to keep it in place with only half of his long fringe although this night he had tried something different. When Law had told him that his hair looked nice combed back he had taken a different approach to his dressing that night. A final curl fell from the pins before his hair settled and he left his room. It was time to open the doors of the establishment. Rouged lips pulled in a gentle smile as dark eyes flashed in nervousness.

Law sighed. He hated the fact that he had work to do; otherwise he would have gone to see Luffy again but he couldn't afford to go just yet. There was a journal that needed his attention and a possibly dying patient if he didn't figure out what was causing his ailment. But Law pushed that aside and focused on the fact that he would be seeing Luffy tomorrow afternoon. Even though it seemed so far away he could hardly contain his excitement. It was as if he was once again a kid in boarding school about to do something very stupid that would get him into trouble.

"It's just you and me tonight Bepo." Law said softly at his companion's whine. Law wasn't even so sure where Zoro was in fact he had hardly seen his brother at all that day even when he had gone to the dojo to practice his kata. With a shrug he flipped the page and kept a fountain pen and parchment close so that he could take notes.

It was going to be a lonely night but Law didn't mind that much because he was for once in his life looking forward to something other than surgeries.

1* - Furisode - A type of kimono that women usually wear before they are married. The sleeves can often reach over a metre long but I made Luffy's longer to give him a more elegant look.

2* - Okobo Geta - It is like the traditional geta but it is sculpted out on piece of wood and only Geisha wear them. It is a way to display their status.

3* - Tying the bow at the front of a kimono - that indicates that the wearer of the kimono is a prostitute. Luffy of course doesn't know that because no one bothered to tell him the symbolism and his innocence is endearing that way.

4* - Kanzashi - I've explained before, a hairpiece for geisha that they wear formally.

5* - Nodachi - Long sword that required the use of two hands. Luffy's one is dark green and gold. A gift from his father.

6* - Kasa - Umbrella or parasol

7* - Ao Azami - The Blue Thistle House

8* - The fact that Law has a doctor's coat is giving me the chills right now. I'm not sure about the historical value of that fact but I would certainly love to see Law in a long white doctor's coat. Oh fuck I'm giving myself a nosebleed here!

9* - Arigatou - Thank you

10* - Amegasa - Rain Parasol

11* - Luffy talks to Ace even though he is not there; he is not insane he just feels alone without his Aniki there.

Thanks for everyone that reviewed and I apologize that it's taken so damn long to update this story but I have finally found my inspiration again and I am overjoyed at that. Law/Luffy forever! I say!

Please leave a review if you really enjoyed the story it would make me extremely happy.

Ja Na

DF


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, it feels like forever since I've had inspiration to continue with my One Piece stories but now that I have found it again you guys can look forward to their updates again. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me even in my stillness period, I really appreciate that. Once again please enjoy my stories as they come.

The new chapter is out and I hope it's more than enough for your enjoyment; I certainly love this pairing and this story.

* * *

><p>~And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor, shall be lifted - nevermore! ~ Edgar Allen Poe (Ending Line for The Raven)<p>

* * *

><p>Luffy tugged nervously at his green obi, the sudden heaviness of the atmosphere had him biting his lip and from behind his lashes he observed the large man seated across from him. Elegant, pulled together and from a completely different world. It was always like this - the gatherings with Uncle Newgate. Tense, knowing to expect the unexpected and filled with trepidation for what it could bring what a simple word from his could cause...<p>

Perhaps it was not the best way to start the evening Luffy decided. Yet it certainly was not the worst way either. With a sigh the youth poured the tea into the cups and pushed one towards the large man. Spread across the table was snacks and sweets to choose from and yet the silence remained oppressive and unmoving. It was slowly but surely beginning to eat away at Luffy's patience. Despite it being more than fifteen minutes of it the large and powerful man seemed to have something on his mind, something that was profound and keeping his attention turned elsewhere. Distracting him from Luffy's presence and completely blocking out the reality that he was not alone.

Luffy shuffled to the other side of the table, his emerald green susohiki dragging behind him as he seated himself as elegantly as possible. The kanzashi ringing out a sorrowful song at his unsure movements, hyper aware that his uncle wasn't paying him any attention at all. He folded his hands inside his sleeves, observing Edward Newgate closely, noting his absent gaze and dare he say eyes that were filled with an unspoken fear. Luffy had noticed the stains of blood on the green kimono not long ago and wondered why it was that his uncle had come here when he was in such a state.

He had been more than six hours late in arriving at his usual appointment time and was as he was now, Luffy was slightly afraid. He had never seen his uncle like this, never seen him display such blatant emotion in his eyes nor look so lost and troubles. Neither was the anger. It was frightening to see those powerful hands balled into fists like that, fists that could easily shatter the table that sat between them without a second thought. He couldn't help but wonder just what had caused this.

"I'm glad you are fine little Luffy. I do not know what I would do if you were in trouble too." The words that were so suddenly spoken startled the youngest of the Monkey family, it had him Luffy frowning in confusion. His chopsticks paused halfway to his lips as he pouted, recognizing the gravity that those words carried very easily. The piece of sushi hung midair for a moment, awaiting its chance to be eaten but Luffy quietly put it down in favour of putting his full attention on his uncle. His frown dipped deeper as the words rushed through his mind. Just what was Uncle Newgate attempting to say?

"Mah Newgate-Ojiisan(1*)? What are talking about?" Luffy eventually dismissed the words and went to pick up another piece of sushi but was stopped when a larger hand clamped over his, halting his movements and making Luffy jump at the unexpected touch. His kanzashi clinked with the movements as he turned his head to better observe his uncle.

"Hold on a moment Luffy, allow me to talk first." Obeying the request Luffy nodded, his emerald and diamond encrusted kanzashi clinking with the nod of his head and the movement of his hands placing his chopsticks down and folding his hands once again inside his sleeves. The lone curl of hair tickling the skin of his forehead just as deep black eyes made contact with a steady brown. There was something in those eyes that made Luffy pause. It was something he didn't like at all. It was filled with sympathy and pity, the intense gaze chilled the air and caused a shiver of fear to travel up his spine and settle at the base of his neck.

The words that were spoken within the rumble of thunder had Luffy pulling back as if slapped, pain searing through his chest and attacking his soul deeply.

At first he merely sat there stunned. Blinking in confusion when another thunder clap resounded through the night air and shattered the immense silence that had settled over them. Luffy cringed, suddenly aware of the tension in room. Desperately afraid of what he had just heard, wishing it was just a mistake or some form of a sick joke. He shook his head to clear the fog that had settled over it, praying that he had not heard the words that were just spoken so brokenly. Praying desperately that it was just his mind playing tricks on him over and over again...

And yet...

"Uso(2*). It can't be Newgate-Ojiisan!" Luffy yelled suddenly. The heavy rain pattering on the roof and beating against the screen doors a reflection of his turmoiled emotions. His hands abruptly slammed down on the table. The dishes rattling, tea spilling as desperate despair erupted through his heart. He shakily pushed himself to his feet. He didn't want to believe the ringing in his ears.

It just couldn't be, not now - not ever - not before_ him_! And yet, why would Uncle Newgate lie to him when he never had before?

Black eyes once again snapped to his uncle. Taking note once again of the wet clothes, his uncle's sorrowful averted gaze and the darkened stain on his dark green kimono that couldn't be anything but blood. Luffy remembered his first reaction to it, thinking it was uncles but now he knew that wasn't the case...

Luffy turned his back on his uncle suddenly, his nails digging into the palms of his hands until he felt wet blood. In the dim candlelit room there was the flickering of the oil lamps as if they too were threatened to be extinguished by the all encompassing despair. His shoulders were trembling, head bowed in sudden anger as he tried to process what it was exactly that his uncle had meant with those horrid words. And more importantly could he even believe them?

"Newgate-Ojiisan? Have you informed Otou-sama?(3*)" At the quiet affirmative nod Luffy swiped his hand across the table.

"You're lying right?! There's no way he could..." Luffy trailed off. The shattering of glass plates and clay cups deafeningly loud. A broken sob lodged itself in Luffy's throat, his body shaking violently now. Desperation colouring his features as tears stained his cheeks. He turned around in his ultimate shame to face his uncle and family friend. Those eyes were not lying and Luffy's entire world shattered around his ears.

"Excuse me." He said softly, his abused lip drawing blood. The coppery scent was already heavy in the air, not just his blood but the blood of ...

Luffy cried out, the stain of sorrow the ultimate form of his inner turmoil. At the strike of a deafening boom outside Luffy stormed out of the room. His feet not stopping, completely carrying him away without an umbrella or shoes. He did not care for the storm, the hem of his kimono in his hands as he rushed forward. Trying to protect it against the mud and rain and yet he also did not care for the dangers of taking on the streets without a weapon on such a dangerous night.

"ACE!" His voice resounded through early morning air. The rays of the early morning air had barely cleared the horizon. The light a gloomy grey, muffled by clouds of sorrow. Luffy still pressed forward with only one goal in mind. The world around him may have come to a stop entirely but Luffy refused to give up. He would reach his brother before the inevitable would happen. He had to see his most beloved Aniki even if it meant he had to die too...

_'I'm sorry Luffy to have to be the one to tell you this. But Ace is dying of his wounds inflicted by his fight with Teach.'_ Those earth shattering words ringing hollowly in his ears had Luffy stumbling. Blood covering his feet as he stumbled across a sharp stone. His breath was coming in short sharp burst of pure panic. He never looked back to see half of the Ao Azami house standing in the wake of his trail, yelling for him to return and rushing after him when there was no response.

0oooo00oooo0

Trafalgar Law frowned, his blood stained hands shimmering in the brightly lit room. His teal eyes taking in the peaceful expression on his patient's features. Such a farce for one who was obviously in so much desperate pain from his wounds. He sighed tiredly and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, gathering the droplets of sweat that were like shimmering pearls in the light. His lips pursed together in mighty concentration, his mind running through all the medical information he had gathered over his years of experience.

Such extensive injuries, he noted quietly to himself. Some surgeons would have given up on such a patient a long time ago yet it was something else that drove Law forward this time into not giving up like those cowards. Yes, cowards as they were afraid to explore uncharted territories of playing with a person's life force. How many hours he had spent mending what was broken and halting bleeding as best he could? He could not name the hour but when the final stitch fell in place he turned his attention towards the quietly breathing form. Exhaustion of the many hour long surgery tugging at his mind harshly.

So much blood had been lost, too much that he wasn't so sure his patient would ever wake up from this again. In a brief show of the weakness he felt, wiped his blood stained hands on a towel and rested a clean hand on the young man's forehead. He couldn't have been more than twenty, less than a year his junior with hair as unruly as Luffy's own. He smiled softly, freckles that stood out starkly against pale skin that gave him a much more youthful and playful appearance that he probably was.

He could somehow however not shake the feeling that he was supposed to know or recognize this man somehow, something in his intricate aura called out to him like it never did before. Yes, he should definitely be able to recognize this man and yet his mind remained a blank.

The man that even now still clung to the last thread of life Law had offered him. An admirable feat for even today's most disciplined and strongest men, something inhuman was at work here, helping this man to fight against fate and defy the laws of reality. Perhaps it was luck, perhaps it was divine intervention but still Law could not shake the feeling that he was witnessing a miracle of some sort.

"What will power you must possess." He noted before he hung his head in his hands. The surgeon had done all he could. The rest was now up to the patient and his ability and will to live. With a deep breath he snapped his orders to some of the nurses and other doctors lingering around after the surgery. Their incessant questions ringing in his ears that Law had absolutely no intention of answering.

His footsteps were light and steady as he excited the bright room, his doctor's coat stained in the last remnants of blood from the surgery but his hands were clean this time. He could not help but think that the man who's life he had just barely saved and was still hanging in the balance had reminded him so much of Luffy that he had met a few days ago that it had almost been too painful to work to his full potential as a doctor. Luffy that had made such an impact on his life.

"Trafalgar-sensei! Someone is waiting for news on the young man that came in early this morning." A frown tugged at his lips. It was rare that family members would return here and await the final report of someone so seriously wounded. His feet silently carrying him into the back garden of the large traditional building he worked at. The first thing he became aware of was the small form sitting by the pond. An astoundingly beautiful susohiki kimono of emerald green and black cherry blossoms spread on the ground around the figure hidden in the shadow of the afternoon rain clouds. Black hair that tickled the figure's face and cheeks shimmering wet and clinging to a delicately slender neck and flushed cheeks. A head resting precariously on pulled up knees with eyes that were glazed with a far away gaze, thoughts that were filled with concern and fear.

When their eyes lock, Teal clashing with deep black Law immediately recognized them. They were eyes that Law knew well, eyes that could never hide anything from the world. Eyes that he had come to love over the short time he had first come across them...

"Luffy-ya?" Law asked softly when his footsteps stopped next to Luffy's smaller frame. A deep frown tugging in his lips when Luffy turned towards him for the first time. He saw the silent tears and trembling shoulders, pain and sorrow swirling in those endless depths of black. On pure whim he knelt on the ground, flinching at the cold sensation of wet grass soaking their water into his trousers. It made him wonder how long Luffy had stayed out in the cold. As he touched a trembling shoulder he felt the material soaked through with rain completely. His brow furrowed in concern as he bit his bottom lip.

"What happened?" He asked softly, careful to keep his voice level and controlled. He did not move but to pull the trembling form closer to him, his arms winding around trembling shoulders as he offered a silent comfort and support. Delighted when Luffy leaned into him more, fingers tugged at his coat to lay flushed features against his chest in search of comfort. He offered as much as he could without breaking the precarious balance of emotions that surrounded them wholly.

"Ace-niichan? Is he, is h-he a-alive?" Luffy asked brokenly and Law rested his hand in damp black hair, carding through the wet strands to distract the both of them from the heaviness the question was laden in. He reflected upon the name he had just been asked and started in realization. It was no wonder that the young man he had just finished operating on had looked so familiar to Luffy. The young man on his operating table earlier that day had been Luffy's older brother? He could see the striking resemblance now, understood why he was reminded of Luffy when he had looked upon his peaceful features...

"I've done all I could Luffy-ya. He survived the operation but surviving it is up to him and his will to live on."

"So he's alive?" Luffy asked hopefully. Law sighed and rested his chin on damp black hair. He gave a nod in affirmative.

"For now but like I said Luffy. He's not entirely out of danger yet, there's a long road to recovery that awaits him if he does survive." Law kept his expression calm after a while of silence as he helped Luffy to his unsteady feet. Noticing for the first time the stains of blood and dirt on dainty bare feet. Had Luffy run all the way here barefoot in the heavy rain storm from the Geisha House? At first Law wanted to dismiss the theory but he sighed and realized that it was something that only Luffy _would_ do. Something Luffy would never question or spend a second thinking about. So damn reckless...

"Gomen ne(4*) Law-kun but we're going to have to delay our meeting until Ace is better." The words were so soft and sincere that Law doubted he even heard them properly but he nodded in understanding when he convinced himself it wasn't a lie. The darkness in the words made the young surgeon still however and turn his full attention to the youth four years his junior but showed infinitely more wisdom than his years possessed. His dark hair shimmered in the afternoon sun that peaked through the clouds.

He kept a steadying hand between Luffy's shoulder blades as he ushered him to the safety of the building and away from the cold of the outside wind and gloomy weather provided. His other hand briefly rested against Luffy's neck to check for a temperature. In comparison to the neutral heat of his own skin it was scalding hot, clearly the beginnings of a harsh fever. Just like he would have expected after a body was exerted to that extent. Pushing it to the limits of its emotional barriers and then beyond was not an easy feat for the fragility that the mind could so easily influence.

Turning down a long corridor, Law lead Luffy into the recovery room. The shoji door slid open with a soft click as the person in the recovery room was revealed. Starkly pale and covered in numerous bandages, chest heaving softly for struggled breaths. Freckled cheeks flushed from pained fever, in that moment the two brothers did not look more alike than then. Even Luffy was almost a reflection of his brother's suffering, willing to share the burden between them without hesitation.

Teal eyes watched sadly as Luffy stumbled towards his unconscious brother's form. Sinking to his knees, his beautiful kimono splaying on the ground around him in a shimmer of emerald and black silk. Gentle hands gripped his brother's left hand between both of his, shakily bringing them to his lips in a chaste kiss of comfort and affection.

"Na Ace? You've had me worried. It's okay now though, I'm not leaving you to do reckless things on your own again." Law turned his head away from the heart wrenching scene. Feeling almost as if he was intruding in on something very intimate and important to them.

"I just need to fetch a few things Luffy-ya, I'll be back in a few moments." With that and a soft bow he turned his back and left.

0oooo00oooo0

Law bit his bottom lip, sitting on the ground before he leant his head in the palm of his hand. Teal eyes intensely focused on the two occupants of the recovery room. The afternoon sun had long ago faded to the gloom of the approaching night, his eyes instead shifted to Monkey D. Ace. Luffy was asleep next to him, locked in a haze of fevered dreams. There was nothing more he could do for Luffy's fever than to make sure that he was constantly kept an eye on and the same went for his original patient, Ace.

He had taken the task upon himself to look after the both of them until they were well enough to return home. Luffy would of course heal long before Ace did but Law had a feeling that nothing would budge the younger brother from his older brother's side before that time. It was so troublesome but there was nothing more he could do about it and he felt if he were to separate them now despite it being in Ace's best interests then he would be asking for trouble. His words wouldn't stop Luffy and neither would he be able to hold back the youth for very long afterwards.

It was best this way, perhaps the presence of his brother close by would help the elder of the Monkey D. brothers settle and not succumb to his wounds as well. Yet this was the first time the Great Genius Surgeon of Death had ever come across with a man with a will power so strong that he had transcended not only fatal wounds and immense blood loss but his body's natural limits as well. It was near impossible to tell what had unconsciously and consciously pushed him so far to overcome as much as he had.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by deafening shouting and cries from the nurses on station that night, the voices of a few doctors also invaded his ears. He sighed tiredly and steadily forced himself to his feet. His nodachi, which he always kept close, resting in his right hand as he pushed open the shouji doors, for the first time opening the door to the outside world and what greeted him was a melange(5*) of heady noises and disturbing words. He casually leaned against the door frame, his lips turned down in a frown as his attention shifted to the two men who had entered the hospital. Both were clearly in search of something, but what it was he did not know all he did know was that his presence had caught their attention. Whether it was his nodachi or his deadly aura he did not know.

"Luffy!" One suddenly shouted and rushed forward but Law merely raised his still sheathed nodachi to block the man's path.

"What the hell!" The man's shout of frustration made Law fall into stance, his nodachi the perfect barrier to bar entrance to the room.

"Matte (6*) just where do you think you are going?" He asked lowly, teal eyes flashing dangerously as he pushed the man back and closed the shoji doors he had just come through. Sealing off the view of the two patients inside without some much as losing an inch of his composure.

"There are two critical patients in there who are definitely not allowed any visitors at this moment in time." His voice was a low hiss of controlled anger and only then did the blond haired man step away and falter in his determination. Law frowned, he had never encountered him before and wondered who it was that Luffy knew. Law's attention snapped however to the back of the man that had come with and sighed. He would recognize that colour of hair anywhere, that proud stance and straight back anywhere.

"Mah Zoro, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit of antagonizing my staff?" He saw his otouto(7*) straighten his back to turn around to glare at him. Law just shrugged it off and motioned for the two of them to follow him to his office quietly. When he got there Bepo immediately ran around his ankles and barked for attention. One of the staff members of his mansion had brought him to the hospital when Law hadn't arrive home from his shift. An indication that he would be staying overnight and as per their agreement the little dog was always brought to him before they left. Bepo got easily depressed when he wasn't there so they brought him here instead.

Once he was seated with Bepo lounging in his lap, teal eyes made contact with his brother's dark eyes and folded his arms across his chest. His nodachi wasn't far away, an intimidating gesture that Law had specifically left within finger's reach should something go wrong. Not that it would but in these times it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

"Could please inform me as to why my hospital is being invaded?" His eyes were set in a deadly glare. "What do you want with Luffy? He's sick at the moment and for added measure just who are you?" This question was directed to the blond man who glared right back at him, he could never forget the seriousness in that single grey eye as he had attacked him. Good, it meant he wasn't a meek man that cowered in front of him despite the deadly aura he could give off.

"He's Sanji, the cook for Ao Azami." It was Zoro who had spoken and Law nodded, motioning for them to continue on with their reasons. He was getting impatient and he had work to do, there was no time for chit chat neither for sitting around and waiting for a proper explanation.

"We came here looking for Luffy, he's been missing since before the sun rose this morning." Law understood their reasoning and the man's panic when he had seen Luffy so he stood. He had heard enough.

"I see, well you know where the doors are. You can show yourselves out. Don't make a ruckus here again, as I said I've two very important and critical patients that I cannot take my eyes off for a moment." He was halfway to the door, Bepo curled up on the cushion he had just vacated ready to fall asleep now that Law had come to see him.

"Wait shitty-Trafalgar! What do you mean two patients? What happened to Luffy?" Law threw a glare over his shoulder but let the comment slide for now.

"Luffy has a severe fever he picked up from running around in the rain yesterday morning and sitting outside to wait for a report on his brother's surgery and Ace, well that's pretty self explanatory. He's lucky he's been able to hold onto the last thread of life I offered him for so long. Now off you go, I have work to do. Ja Ne(8*)!" The shoji door shut behind him with a decisive click. His fingers rubbing at his temples to get rid of the headache of exhaustion that was building there.

"What do you mean JA NE! I'M not done talking to you yet!"

"It's useless Sanji, you're not going to get more out of him." Law chuckled as their voice followed him down the hall, at least Zoro was being the sensible one for once.

0oooo00oooo0

_It was so dark, so unexpectedly dark that he had to scowl into the little bit of light that was available to make out the two shapes in the distance. The two shapes that were off fighting in the distance so fiercely. One he easily recognized as his Aniki, Ace. The other he didn't. _

_He frowned when the clash of swords invaded his hearing, the silhouetted figures remained undisturbed as they danced a dance of death and destruction. Not even a whisper of hesitation between them, not even a touch of mercy on either battling side. This was a fight to the death. Luffy sat himself on a rock nearby, just a little ways behind Ace. His dark eyes easily admiring his brother's flawless form and grace of perfectly executed movements._

_He smiled to himself, if only Ace would allow himself the freedom to move in a dance he would himself experience true freedom just as he was now. _

_The happy upward tug of a satisfied smirk on his brother's lips make chills of pleasure dance up Luffy's spine. How long ago had it been since he seen his brother like this? Years, it had been years before their father's disappearance and the subsequent fall of the government he reminded himself. He would never forget it as easily as he thought. _

_Never forget the last time they had fought without abandonment just like Ace was doing now. Katana clashing with pure joy as they were completely absorbed in their spar. An overwhelming feeling of accomplishment and shared enthusiasm... _

_Luffy stiffened then, a yell stuck in his throat. Hands fisted as he observed the sly move of the darkened figure of his brother's opponent. Hideous mocking laughter ringing into the vast darkness, caressing Luffy's ears in such hatred as a glint of a small kunai(9*) sailed through the air from over the man's shoulder. A cowardly act of distraction from a comrade... _

_Ace fluidly moved to evade the knife but it was an impossible feat, a dull thud resounding through the air as it launched in his shoulder. The moment of distraction was successful the other man's katana hacked down, the laughter never once dying down. _

_"ACE! No!" His voice was hoarse as he cried out, his fingers reaching out for the silhouette of his Aniki as he was forced to his knees by unfair means. The katana of the other figure moved again, slashing forward before it was run through his brother's chest. Luffy felt his world crumbling and shattering around him. _

_"ACE!" _

Luffy ascended into consciousness with a scream of his brother's name. The horrifying images of his brother's defeat heady in his mind just as the blood that had splattered across his face and chest caused a sensation of fear to instil itself in his heart. He stilled in his frantic movements however when he felt a cool damp cloth press against his scorching hot forehead. Cool fingers soon following to brush across his cheeks, gathering the tears that had fallen on his cheeks from his previous nightmare. His breath was coming in short, sharp bursts and made him stiffen when a glass of cool water was pressed against his lips.

"W-who?" He asked dazedly, when the hand made to pull away Luffy's fingers curled around it. Sighing when he felt the cool fingers mould against his own gently. He turned his head to the side, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat but he didn't care. Glazed and unseeing black eyes finally made contact with bright teal in the light of a single oil lamp, recognizing enough to leave him smiling painfully.

"L-Law?" He asked uncertainly, cringing when a heavy cough wracked his body and caused pain to explode through his veins.

"It's me Luffy now please go back to sleep, it best to sleep off this fever than try to stay coherent through it." When Law made to pull back his hand Luffy clamped down and kept it from moving.

"A-Ace?" He asked uncertainly with a frown marring his features. It seemed that one worded questions was the best he could do now, the best that he was capable of in his uncertain weakness. Hopefully Law would understand the gravity of the single question alone.

"I'm doing all I can Luffy-ya, the rest is up to him." Satisfied, Luffy nodded and allowed his eyes to fall closed behind thick lashes. He was tired but afraid to fall back asleep, afraid that he would dream such a horrible dream again. So instead he listened to the soothing sounds that Law made as he moved about the room, the calming effect soon pushing him back into uncertain dreams of darkness.

0oooo00ooo0

It was way past midnight when Law finally allowed himself some form of rest. The exhaustion of the day had him leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes, Ace's breathing the only thing that he constantly counted, making sure to take note if there was a pained hitch or a quiet undetectable moan of pain. What else could he do? If Ace managed to survive the next three days then he knew the elder of the Monkey brothers would at least not need constant vigilance but now it was an inevitable.

If he did not do it himself he knew that Ace could easily slip away that night with the doctor on watch never noticing and it was important to him that Ace at least survive. If not for himself then for Luffy then, Luffy who had been calling and moaning his brother's name ever since he had fallen into the depths of unconsciousness and the nightmarish hell that his delusion could bring him.

He was reminded briefly of the earlier visit of his half brother and knew there would be more people like him to deal with tomorrow but tomorrow was tomorrow, for now he would revel in the small satisfaction of a quiet night left to his thoughts and tasks.

Saving a life that was hanging in the balance was still the greatest high he ever experienced and Ace's situation in itself was fascinating for Law. He also had yet to figure out just how he had gotten so injured, perhaps tracking down the man that had brought him in would explain things better for Ace had so obviously been involved in a duel of swords. An unfair one for that matter but for whatever reason it was he did know.

Invoking the last of his strength, a deep breath later and getting to his feet unsteadily Law left the quiet room to make the last of his rounds before the morning sun broke over the horizon.

"Count his breaths, if one is out of synchronicity please come find me immediately." He explained to the nurse he had called to briefly take his place. One could never be too careful as he had learned many times, especially when someone important to the one he could possibly come to love was in such constant peril.

0oooo00oooo0

* * *

><p>1* Newgate-Ojiisan - Uncle Newgate<p>

2* Uso - A lie

3* Otou-sama - Father

4* Gomen ne - I'm sorry

5* Melange - A word of French origin that mean a 'mixture' or a combination.

6* Matte - Wait

7* Otouto - Little brother, just in case you forgot, in this story Zoro is Law's little half brother.

8*Ja Ne - Later

9* Kunai - In case you don't know what it is, it's a throwing knife, the ones most frequently used in Naruto.

* * *

><p>Thanks so fo reading and all the positive reviews I've received for this story, I really appreciate all the support, the updates may be slow now but I hope it is enough to satisfy you for a while yet.<p>

Thanks again

DF


End file.
